


cardigans and cuddles

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweaters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “Oh,hell,it’s so cold!”Itiscold; Jon has beenfreezingfor days, and there’s a perverse sense of satisfaction that comes with Tim finally breaking down and admitting it, too.aka tim wears a cardigan and jon is fond
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	cardigans and cuddles

“Oh, _hell,_ it’s so cold!”

It’s undeniably cold when Tim says something like that. He’s the one who tolerates temperature the best; he’s the one who’s wearing a light jacket when Sasha, Jon, and Martin are all bundled in hats and gloves and scarves. And in summer, even, never afraid to pop a button, or two, or three, Christ, at work– or, even worse, lose articles of clothing altogether at home. But, now, it _is_ cold; Jon has been _freezing_ for days, and there’s a perverse sense of satisfaction that comes with Tim finally breaking down and admitting it, too.

“Christ, what is this, the sixth ice age? God.”

It doesn’t help that Tim’s house is _cold,_ drafty at its best on a warm day. Jon loves Tim’s place, he really does. The freedom and privacy of not having neighbors on every wall, the sense of stability that came with _not_ being a small part of a larger complex. Tim’s place felt like home, whereas Jon’s flat occasionally felt like… well, a bit like his old dorm near uni. For a variety of reasons.

“Fix your furnace,” Jon says, and has to pause in scrolling to glance over his shoulder when he hears Tim start to rummage around.

“It’s not my _furnace,_ it’s the insulation. And it’s not usually this _cold.”_ Like if he stresses it that way, it’s going to stop being as cold as it is. That it’s somehow going to magically get warmer. And oh, is Jon vindicated, saved only from shivering because he’s swathed in jumper and one of Tim’s hoodies over top, and a good pair of thick, warm socks. And the blanket. Definitely the blanket.

“It _is_ usually this cold.” He looks back at the laptop, tucking his feet a little more secure into the crevices of the sofa. “At least, it has been the past week. What with the _deep freeze_ they’ve been mentioning on the news at every possible opportunity.”

“Uh huh, and you know I pay about as much attention to the forecast as you do to, oh! Anything that’s _not_ work.”

“I’m paying attention to you,” he comments, tapping on the trackpad. He backs up a tab, and clicks to the next result. But he is paying attention, trust him.

“Only because you’re smug,” Tim replies. He’s still fussing with things, shifting yet-unfolded laundry and the nearly new blankets Jon had pulled from Tim’s closet. He wonders what he’s looking for. “And _no,”_ Tim continues, “I don’t have to see your face to know you’re smug, you… crazed little ice demon, you.”

He is. Very much so, but he still says with humor in his voice, “insubordination, Tim.”

“Insubordination?” Tim explodes, laughing. “Like all the times you put your unnaturally cold hands under my shirt? _That’s_ insubordination, boss.”

“Hm.” Jon hums as he entertains pretending he has no idea what Tim’s talking about. He decides not to, in the end, just to be able to say, “yes. I _am_ your boss, Tim. Well spotted.”

“You’re just _horrible_ to your employees,” Tim teases. There’s more rustling, fabric-like again. Not the blankets. Not the folding of clothing, either, so that’s not getting done today. “I guess I should just be thankful you don’t treat them _all_ like me.”

Now Jon rolls his eyes, but he has to abandon the moment again to see _what_ Tim’s doing, again. Nondescript a moment ago, but now… now Jon twists around on the sofa to find Tim now swathed in a large, cabled cardigan. Slate grey and still oversized, even on Tim, falling down past his thighs. And it looks… comfortable, and– and so very much like something Tim would tease _Jon_ for wearing that he has to just take a moment and ogle at the appearance of such a thing outside Tim’s usual fashion sense. It doesn’t look _bad,_ but– 

“What is _that?”_ he blurts, research forgotten.

_“What?”_ Tim looks down, and then back at him. “It’s a cardigan.” He shoves his hands in the pockets and pushes the fabric away from his torso. Displaying– or, no, practically _swishing_ it. Like it’s a cape. “Don’t tell me you– _you!_ – don’t like it. I refuse to believe that.”

“It’s–” _fine,_ Jon doesn’t say. Tim grins over at him, and he shoots him a glare in return because yes, alright, it _is_ his type of thing, they both know, anything he can wrap around himself and get cozy in– agh, but that’s besides the point! “It’s just not something I’ve seen you wear before,” he finishes, trying not to let himself be derailed.

And it’s… _unfortunate,_ this cardigan, because– because… he _hasn’t_ seen Tim in anything so casually comfortable. T-shirts and jeans, joggers, sleeveless tops, sure. Sweaters when it got too cold, sometimes, but not… this kind of cozy. And he looks so damned domestic that it makes Jon’s _teeth_ ache. And he must be ogling, really, because Tim looks like he _knows_ Jon is fond.

He _is_ fond. He’s… ugh, Christ.

Tim’s still grinning at him, but he does shrug, hands still in the cardigan pockets. “I mean, I _do_ have stuff for when it’s cold. I know it _can_ get cold, even if _I_ don’t usually. But I have things. Like this.” He gestures. “I _can_ be cozy, Jon. I definitely know how to be cozy.”

“I didn’t say you didn’t.”

“I can have a _little_ old man fashion, now and again–”

“It’s not ‘old man fashion,’” Jon interrupts on reflex, even though he knows– _knows–_ Tim is teasing him. All in good fun, but now Jon wishes he had his own worn cardigans here to cuddle down in himself. Not that he’s cold. Not immensely, at the moment. His face is warm, in any case, nevermind if his feet are still a little cold even pushed into the sofa. “They’re _warm,”_ he stresses, and fixes Tim with another stare. “Am I wrong?”

“No.” Tim holds up his hands, finally freeing them from the sweater. “You’re not wrong. I meaaannn, it’s still a _little_ cold. At the moment. I just put it on.” He inches towards the couch. “We could still cuddle. You know? With your blanket? Wink wink, nudge nudge?”

Jon rolls his eyes. _Fond, fond._ He shifts to make room, and holds a corner of the blanket out for Tim to join him. _So disgustingly fond, Jonathan Sims._ “It’s not even my blanket, you know. It’s still yours.”

_“Score.”_ Tim practically falls onto the sofa, squirming and jostling Jon until he’s settled in next to him. Arm around Jon’s shoulders now, tucking the blanket snug around the both of them. “I win!”

Jon turns his head to rest it against Tim’s shoulder. _I win,_ he thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. “It’s _still_ your blanket. And your sofa. You don’t have to ask me to sit here.”

“Mhmm. You don’t have to ask me to cuddle when you’re cold,” Tim says, and Jon blows out a shocked breath that really isn’t shocked at all.

_“I_ didn’t say I was cold. You did.”

“Yeah, but you’re always cold, so, _win-win.”_

He has him there. “Shut up,” Jon grumbles, and doesn’t move his head from Tim’s shoulder. “You’re benefiting.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim agrees. “Already toasty warm. Down in my _core,_ Jon. I feel it in my soul.”

“Incorrigible.” He doesn’t mean to say it out loud. But he does, and when Tim laughs, low and pleased, Jon finds he doesn’t mind it much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely inspired by Mike wearing those cardigans sometimes on his insta, I feel bad prefacing most of my recent Tim fics with "inspired by Mike" but I can't help myself??? I hc Jon's always wearing sweater vests or cardigans so then Tim just pops one on and he's like :0
> 
> anyway anyway cozy in love boyfriends with sweaters, _cute_


End file.
